The Galaxy Is Ours
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? The son of an Inn keeper meets the daughter of the Grand Duchess? A juvenile delinquent, and a princess. He was from a run down home, and she from a palace. Jim/Oc
1. Character Bios

Treasure Planet belongs to Disney

Anastasia belongs to Fox

Main Characters:

1) Jim Hawkins- 17 yr old tall brunette hair man. Somewhat of a delinquent, helps his mother with their Inn on Monterssor. Muscular built with mocha brown eyes

2) Nicola Maria Alexandrea Romanov-16 yr old daughter of Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikoleva Romanov, and Dimitri. Slender built with grey eyes and two toned red hair that falls to her waist.

3) Dimitri- Father of Nicola, and husband to Grand Duchess Anastasia.

4) Anastasia- The Grand Duchess of Russia, wife to Dimitri, and mother to Nicola

5) Pooka the 2nd - Nicola's pet dog companion


	2. Nightmare In Paris

In Paris

In the background of a house near the coast off Paris:

Five year old Nicola was playing tag with her pup Pooka when the night began to fall which was weird seeing how it was mid summer. The young girl was a bit scared, but just shrugged it off at first, and continued on with the game suddenly neon green demonic bats started to show up, and encircle the child, and dog. The dog began to bark like crazy,

"Papa!" The young girl yelled from outside. At first the girl's father didn't hear her cry for help, the first dog inside began to bark just as loud as the young pup outside, which caught his attention

"What is it boy?" Dimitri asked looking down at Pooka, Pooka yelp than barked again, running towards the front door of the French house, not quite understanding him, Dimitri stood up from the wooden chair, and opened the back door, Pooka ran out not taking any changes of regret the man followed the dog outside, and at first wasn't able to see his daughter

"Papa!" The young girl screamed as the circle of neon green bats flew in closer to her, and the young pup. Dimitri heard her, and followed the voice to see a circle of demonic green bats encircling his daughter, Dimitri ran in, and grabbed his daughter, and the young pup, as he ran back towards the house, he grabbed the family dog, and bolted inside. After the door was closed, a woman came down she looked at Dimitri

"They found Nicola; Anya" He said as he still held the young girl whom was crying, and trembling in his arms, Anya bit her bottom lip, and peeked thru the red satin curtains, she gasped at what she saw

"That's impossible Dimitri we sent Rasputin back to hell years ago.

"I know I remember"

"Than how? I. . I just don't understand" Anya took their daughter from Dimitri, and held her close trying to calm her down some. Nicola blinked, and looked up at her mother the young girl tears had stopped some. Both parents noticed that their daughter had a few deep wound marks from the earlier demon attack "We might have to move back to Russia." Anya told her husband whom nodded as he walked back from the bathroom with a first aid kit, and cleaned the wounds on Nicola as she sat down upon the counter top as Anya called her grandmother; Marie.

Months later Marie showed up to help her granddaughter move back to Russia. As she helped the move she saw a young child that looked some what like her granddaughter, but seemed to act like Dimitri. The child was running around the house playing tag with a younger pup that looked like Pooka. Anya called to her daughter

"Nicola come, and meet your great grandmother" Nicola sighed, and slowly walked up the flight of stairs to where her mother was. She saw the older woman standing next to her mother "Nicola this is your great grandmother"

"Hello" Nicola said to the older woman shyly Marie knelt down to her great granddaughter's level

"Hello Nicola so tell me how old are you?"

"This many" Nicola held up her left hand which reveled the number five, Anya smiled down at her daughter

"Nicola sweetheart what number is that?" Anya asked her, Nicola looked down at her hand, and began to count

"Its five mama"

"That's right" Nicola beamed, and went to find her father; Dimitri was busy in the backyard

"Papa!" Nicola yelled thinking something was wrong Dimitri ran from the backyard, and almost straight into his own daughter, he saw her once he looked down and saw her lite blue day dress, he picked her up, and swung her around, she giggled

"What is it sweetie?" Dimitri asked her

"I can count now"

"You can well that's great" Nicola smiled than suddenly frowned "What's wrong?"

"Papa, where is Russia, and why do we have to go to it?" She asked, Dimitri sighed

"Russia is another country like France, and your mommy's worried about you if we stay here"

"But why?"

"Mommies, and Daddies worry about the safety of their children darling"

"Oh" Was all Nicola said being confused after that. Anya, and Marie continued to talk about Nicola, and her safety once they were in Russia. As the four of the settled down for the night. Anya gave Nicola a warm glass of milk with a few butterscotch cookies before she went to bed as young Nicola fell to sleep she heard a light tapping of something at her bedroom window, she looked up from her toddler bed, and saw tiny neon green demonic bats flapping against the glass of her bedroom window, closing her grey eyes she hoped they would go away thing it was just a dream after counting to ten under her breath she opened her lite brown eyes, but the neon green demonic bats were still there, and tapping had gotten louder, and louder, she got out of her bed, and walked over to the window to confront the demons

"You're not real batties!" She told them thru the glass of her window, the demonic bats continued on tapping at the window, trying to get at the young Romanov, little by little tiny cracks began to form until one of the biggest neon bats flew into one of the weakest spots on the window, and than all at once the neon green demonic bats flew in attacking her, she tried to fend them off herself, but they clawed at her pale yellow night gown, the young pup snarled, and growled trying to help his young mistress. The barking from the young pup had caused the older family dog to bolt up, and start barking from his side of the two story house this cause the three adults to wake up.

Anya feared the worse as she grabbed a bathrobe, and quickly wrapped it around herself, Dimitri on the other hand didn't even bother with a bedroom robe, after hearing the older Pooka, he raced down the hallway, kicked in his daughter's bedroom door, and saw the same sight he seen those months ago.

"Hold on to me Nicola!" He told his daughter as he grabbed her, Anya, and her grandmother; Marie came running down the grand stair well of the two story house only to see Dimitri holding a sobbing, and bleeding five year old Nicola.

"This has to end now" Marie said looking at her great granddaughter "First thing tomorrow at dawn we leave for Paris, Anastasia"

"At dawn it is" Anya said agreeing with her grandmother.

The Following Morning At Sunrise

As the sun rose from the behind the hill, Anya got up with the dawn which wasn't like her to do, but she didn't want her daughter to have to suffer any longer than she had to, Dimitri she noticed wasn't in their bed which meant only one thing he must have either slept in their daughter's room on the cot, or was downstairs cooking breakfast already. So she grabbed her bedroom robe, slipped on her slippers, and went downstairs, she noticed that Marie, her husband, and daughter as well as both dogs were down there.

"Papa, mama's up now can we leave?" Nicola asked her father as she slipped her juice, Dimitri turned around to see her wife in the kitchen

"Soon sweetheart, very soon" He told the young girl whom was now frown, and jumped down from her chair which fell after her luckily she moved from the path of the chair. Anya sighed it seemed that chaos would always follow the young Romanov until she was dead. Of course Anya, and her husband Dimitri would make sure that would never happen no matter what after breakfast everyone went upstairs to pack for their trip to Russia.

After everyone was packed, and ready to leave for Russia, Dimitri went to check on his five year old daughter to see if she needed any help with her packing. He noticed she had a long ways to go when it came to packing, but made it quick

"Only pack what you and Pooka jr need we'll ship the rest to Russia ahead of us" Dimitri told his daughter she turned around, and looked up at him with her grey eyes

"Kay" Nicola gently tossed a few of her toys, and other clothing into her 2 medium sized suit cases "Done" She said while trying to hold up her suit cases, Dimitri smiled down at her. He helped her with her 2 suit cases as they walked down the stair case, and met her mother and Marie, in the living room. Once everything was set, and ready the 4 of them plus the 2 dogs headed to the train station, then to a huge ship to set sail for Russia.

On the ship ride Nicola was busy playing with the dogs as her family relaxed for a while the trip to the ship took 3 days in those Nicola had been sick the entire time which concerned Anya. Marie on the other hand was very confused on how her great granddaughter could be getting attacked if the person was already dead. The curse on the Romanov had been broken by Anya when she was 18 with the help of Dmitri whom had been 21 at the time, the curse had ended with Anya seeing how she was the last living member of the Romanov family, but now apparently somehow someone was now after the heir of the Romanov throne.

In Russia:

Almost 3 weeks later the group ended in Russia, Anya got off the ship with Marie whilst Dimitri carried their sleeping 5 yr old daughter in his arms careful not to wake her. Waiting for them in St. Petersburg were Vlad an old friend of Dimitri and the cousin of Marie

"So this must be the young one" Vlad spoke as the duo caught up with the group

"Anastasia Grand duchess its so good to see you after so many years" Sophie said to Anya

" Yes it is Sophie"

"Whose the child?" Sophie asked

"Our daughter Nicola Maria Alexandrea" Dimitri replied to the older woman

"She looks just like you Dimitri" Vlad told his younger friend

"Papa?" Nicola asked, Dimitri looked down at his daughter

"Yes Sweetie?"

" Are we in Russia yet?"

"Yes we're in Russia now"

"That's good" Nicola said before yawning, and going back to sleep in her father's arms. The duo plus the four gathered into the waiting car, and drove to the palace the drive to the palace took about 8 hrs b/c of the harsh weather that was now occurring. It was a blizzard outside and the group was busy chatting about random things from the new Romanov heir to Anya's return, and such after about nine whole hrs of driving the car pulled thru the gates of the Russian palace that was home of the Grand duchess's family.

The 5 adults got out while Nicola was carried inside by her loving, and caring father as he walked inside the palace doors, Nicola yawned, and opened her grey eyes looking around the place

"Here we are Nicola this is your home now, and where you'll grow up, have royal parties, and one day take your mother's place as the ruler of Russia when she's gone and have a family of your own" Nicola gagged

" Gross boys are yucky Papa!" Dimitri just chuckled

"Today maybe, but one day you'll find your very own prince just like your mommy did" He told her, she looked at him, and yawned again

"Will Pooka still be around by the time I'm mama's age?" She asked him getting sleepy now

"Of course he, and Pooka jr will be around to protect you, and so will your mama, and I" Nicola yawned twice more Dimitri took her up stairs, and after helping her get into her night gown, he read her a story, tucked her into to the bed, and said his goodnights, but didn't leave like he would have back in Paris. He waited until she fell into a deep sleep before he left her new bed chamber, and went down stairs to meet up with his wife, Marie, Vlad, Sophie, and both dogs

"Is she sleeping? Marie asked him Dimitri nodded as he picked up her pup, and brought him upstairs for her so she could sleep in peace with out any more demonic nightmares, he gently opened her door, and brought over Pooka jr to her bed the young pup jumped down form his arms, and on to the soft bed, and cuddled up against his young mistress as she slept peacefully, afterwards Dimitri went downstairs, and got ready for bed as well. Anya noticed out of the people in the palace he was the most stressed out

"We'll see you guys in the afternoon, or so" Anya told the trio as he, and Dimitri, and went up, and went to sleep

"I just hope the young one will be better off here than she was in Paris Marie" Sophie said to her cousin

"As do I Sophie we do not need another repeat of what happened to Anastasia; my granddaughter to happen to my great granddaughter"

"Yes your highness" Sophie said to Marie

"I can assure you that nothing will harm Nicola I will make sure of it I will have the royal guards posted everywhere around this palace " Vlad said to Marie. . . . . . .

11 years later


	3. At First Glance

In Russia:

In a Russian Palace not far off from the coast fifteen year old Nicola was walking the labyrinth of a garden with her pup Pooka the second. The Original Pooka was still alive, but very old, and Nicola had fallen in love with the name so it stuck. Her mother the Grand Duchess was talking with her grandmother about Nicola, and hoping her only child would not meet the same fate she almost had when she was eighteen. Marie tried to comfort her granddaughter stating no such thing would ever happen to Nicola. Nicola eventually found the end of the garden with Pooka, and walked out of the gardens, and saw her father leaning against a rail in the palace that they lived at.

Nicola ran up to her father catching the older man off guard as usual. Vlad shook his black head as he watched the young girl run to her father. Nicola ran passed Vlad, and his wife her great grandmother's cousin: Sophie.

"Papa" Nicola said and hugged her father, Dimitri hugged her back

"You are a sight for sore eyes my lovely Nicola" Dimitri said, he noticed her day dress was ruined he frowned

"What's wrong Papa?" I asked clearly concerned

"What did you do to your dress?"

"Oh I was in the gardens with Pooka"

"You need to be a lady my dear" Sophie said as she, and her husband walked up to us I looked at her, and sighed

"Papa can I learn the sword?" Both men looked at me, as did Sophie

"My dear child a sword is not for a lady"

"I am not a child!, and I would like to be able to defend myself" I said a bit loudly the palace was getting ready for the princess's sweet sixteenth which was tomorrow.

"She seems to be a bit of a rebel Dimitri" Vlad admitted to his friend; Dimitri sighed somehow his fifteen year old daughter was turning into him even if she was a princess she would always be a rebellious one at that b/c of who her father was. I noticed that something seemed to be troubling my father

"Papa what's wrong?" I asked him seeming a bit concerned a trait I had apparently gotten from either my mother, her father, or Marie

" Nothing's wrong Nicola" He told me

"You're lying papa" I said to him, Vlad, and Sophie both gasped apparently telling if someone was lying was yet another trait I had inherited, but this one was from my great grandmother; Marie " I can tell by the look in your soft mocha brown eyes that you're afraid I'm turning into you" I admitted

"She does seem to have a knack for reading people" Marie said as she , and my mother came down from the grand stair well of the palace where I had grown up in.

"Papa honestly I might be rebellious sometimes, but I won't turn my back on the people I love or my country. I can promise you that I will try not to follow in your, and mama's footsteps, and elope when I'm eighteen besides I doubt you'd let me" I said to him Anya laughed just a bit remembering how she, and my father did just that, but left a note for my great grandmother promising to return someday. She shook her red head, and sighed I looked over at my mother she seemed stressed over the years since I was five she, and my father had risked their very lives protecting me from demonic nightmares that I had no idea were actually real, or that someone was actually trying to kill me eleven years ago.

My father noticed that the wounds from eleven years ago were still there, but they were slightly faded for the most part. He wondered how he'd tell me sighing

"Nicola?" He asked me suddenly

"Yes papa?" I replied

" Do you remember how you got those wounds?" I looked at him confused

"What you mean the ones I see when I look in the mirror? I thought they were from falling down from playing tag when I was a child" He shook his dark red head sadly "Papa what aren't you guys telling me?" I asked him now wanting to know

" Eleven years ago back in Paris when you five you where attacked"

"Attacked by what?"

"By the same demonic force that tried to kill your mother when she was eighteen"

"I don't understand are you trying to say that somehow something demonic wanted me dead just b/c I'm heir of the Romanov throne?"

"Yes something like that" Sophie was still talking with her husband when one of the maids came up to me with a lite green dress I nearly screamed they all looked at me

"Your grace?" She asked

" No, anything, but shades of green please" I told her

"Very well your grace" She said, and left with the lite green dress apparently I was still haunted by the nightmares even now 11 years later what I didn't quite understand was how something could be so demonic, and yet leave deep claw marks on its victims this got me wondering about the past eleven years of my life here

"Papa do we have a library? " I asked him

"Yes"

"Good I need something to do"

"But you have something to need Nicola you need to train to be a princess" Sophie told me

" I don't think taking a break from being a princess to read a book would kill me, and besides if there's any training I miss I'm sure I can catch up after all I have the graceful walking down as well as my balance when it comes to walking with books on my head" Sophie looked at me shocked

"My dear child it takes more than just the walk, and balance to be a princess" I snarled

" Stop telling me what to do Sophie your not my mother, nor my father I have been doing this princess train since I was 7seven years old!" The five adults looked at me as I took off, Pooka jr followed me out of the lounge area, and thru the palace to find the library as I walked down the halls of the palace I looked around at the pictures that hung upon the walls I noticed in the pictures each one of them seemed to have either light red hair, or dark red _'Woe I guess red hair runs in the family' _I thought to myself as I past the pictures one picture caught my attention it was a woman standing slightly in front of what looked like either a dark brunette hair man, or red head with a young child the text on the bottom of the picture read Tsar Nicholas II with wife Alexandra, and daughter Grand duchess Anastasia. '_So these are my grandparents?'_ The entire wall was filled with my mother's family I noticed as I walked further down there were framed pictures of my parents, as well as me as a child, and so on.

I sighed as I continued on with my walk towards the royal library after a few wrong turns, and running into a maid I finally made it to the library thanks to the help of the maid. I carefully opened the heavy wooden doors of the royal library, and gasped the sight in front of me was gorgeous it held so many countless books, maps, magazines_ 'I think I should come here more often this is beautiful'_ I waltzed in followed by Pooka jr, and went to find a book. Nothing in particular I just wanted something to get my mind off of this princess training business that was driving me crazy. I searched the colossal royal library in search of a book I guess it would have helped if I knew what I wanted to read then whilst I was busy searching a leather bound old looking book seemed to catch my grey eyes being curious I removed it carefully from the book shelf, and read the title of the book which was Treasure Island.

Meanwhile on another planet far from Earth called Montressor there lived a seventeen year old man named Jim Hawkins who lived in the Benbow Inn, and helped his mother when he wasn't getting into trouble by surfing his solar surfer. He was currently being scolded at by his mother; Sarah for getting into trouble for riding his solar surfer into a area that was under construction so not wanting to make a scene Jim went up to his bedroom upstairs whilst his mother talked with Delbert about Jim, and his current situation

"You know Sarah" Delbert started as Sarah sighed not quite sure about what to do about her seventeen yr old son. While they were busy talking about Jim's future, and such; Jim was looking outside of his bedroom window at the night sky

"I don't know what to do anymore Delbert" Sarah said sighing still upset; Jim climbed out of his bedroom window, and onto the roof of the Benbow Inn, carefully climbing down he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind, but what Jim didn't know was that while he was out walking a pirate fight was going on between a Salamander named Billy Bones, and some rouge pirates, or that he would be getting a sphere map that would lead him to Flint's treasure trove known as Treasure Planet.

As the pirate fight was happening above Jim; he walked further down the road from the Benbow Inn until he reached a dock, the very same dock that he remembered seeing his father leaving from. Sighing Jim decided to head back towards the Benbow Inn just when he heard the sound of a ship crashing down a few feet from where he currently was standing worried about what just happened Jim rushed over towards the crash site. As he rushed over to the crash site the enemy of the Salamander pirate was heading for him the Salamander's ship was a wreck when Jim finally arrived to the crash site, the old, and very injured Salamander crawled from his solar ship holding a small chest in his right arm, he looked around at his surroundings until he saw Jim, Jim noticed that he was struggling to get up from his place on the ground near the ship, so he walked closer so that he could help the Salamander up. Jim, helped the limping Salamander pirate towards the Benbow Inn; little did Jim know that an adventure would so follow from him helping the slowly dying Salamander, or that we would be meeting someone once he opened the golden sphere map.

Back in Russia:

I seemed to be quite interested in the current book that I was holding in my hands so I left the royal library with Pooka jr, and went back to my bed chambers so I could read my new book later that night my father; Dimitri came to check on me a knock was heard on my heard

"Come in" I said my father entered my bed room

"How are you doing?" He asked me

"Fine" I said as I read Treasure Island

" Find anything worth reading in the royal library?"

"As a matter of fact I did" I held up Treasure Island

"Well that's good"

"Yeah it took me a while to find something the library is huge" He chuckled

"I'm glad you managed to find something to keep your mind off your princess training"

"Yeah its just I didn't see what the be deal is with the training is" I yawned I noticed it was getting dark outside

"I guess your better get some sleep for tomorrow" My father told me little did I know that my family had plans for my sweet sixteen which tomorrow.

"I guess so goodnight Papa" I gave him a hug, and put a piece of cloth for a book mark so that I wouldn't lose my place in Treasure Island after he left, and closed the door to my bed chambers I set Treasure Island on the table near my bed, went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went back to bed . . Little did I know that would have an adventure waiting for me soon I managed to sleep thru the night with out getting any demonic nightmares this night any ways. Well Pooka jr curled up against me as I slept thru the night which a surprise for both of my parents, and great grandmother; Marie

"Do you think Nicola is alright Dimitri?" Anya asked him

"She should be" He told her

"I'm just very worried"

"I know Anya we all are" My parents turned their light off, and went to bed my great- grandmother was already in bed. All of us managed to sleep until to nine in the morning well I over sleep until an hour later the three adults were now busy getting ready for my sweet sixteen, I yawned, and woke up to the sound of Pooka and Pooka jr barking my grey eyes opened up, and looked around I got up, slipped on my lite blue slippers, and went down stairs followed by both Pookas

"Happy sweet sixteen Nicola!" I heard my father say as I entered the kitchen I smiled

" Aw thank you papa" I sat down at the breakfast table, I heard my mother, and great- grandmother come down the stairs

"Happy sweet sixteen Nicola" They both said I stood up, and hugged them once they were in the kitchen

"Thank you mom, thank you great grand mama"

"You're welcome dearie" Marie said as she returned the hug "Now what color dress do you wish to wear for your big day?" She asked me

" Any color, but green" Anya looked at my father than back to my great grandmother Anya thought of a golden dress she saw in the store a few days ago so after talking to her grandmother about it a few hours later Marie's cousin; Sophie showed up with the same dress that Anya told Marie about.

"Nicola?" My mother asked me

"Yes mother?"

"Would come here for a second please?" I nodded, and walked into the kitchen since I was currently in the living area, Pooka jr was currently sleeping on the couch in the living area I noticed that Sophie; my great-grandmother's cousin was now there

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Nothing wrong sweetie" My mother said, Marie handed me a dress bag

"Would you mind trying this one for us" Marie asked me

"Um I guess so" I took the dress bag from her, and walked upstairs towards me bed chambers, once I was in my bed room I stripped down , unzipped the dress bag, removed the dress, and pulled on the golden dress. I zipped up the dress, and twirled around my bed chambers in my lite blue stockings, I pulled my two toned red hair up into a braid, and went downstairs to show them the dress, but as I stepped down the grand stair well I tripped on the end of the gorgeous golden dress, and was sent down tumbling down the grand stair well my mother screamed, my father ran over to me noticed that I was unconscious so he gathered me into his arms, walked into the living area, and carefully placed me down upon the couch . . . .

Back on Montressor:

Jim was helping the Salamander thru the door of the Benbow Inn when his mother; Sarah looked up shocked from the table she was currently sitting at. She was about to say something when Jim spoke first

"Mom he's hurt"

" You must protect this" Billy spoke now with his dying breath

"From whom?" Jim asked the Salamander

"The cyborg he must not get it promise me" Billy said ever so softly to Jim whom was now hutched over trying to help Billy Bones

" I promise" Jim told Billy with that said the Salamander died on the floor of the Benbow Inn, as soon as Billy died, and Jim took the small trunk that held the golden sphere upstairs the Benbow Inn was set a fire from below by pirates possibly the same pirates that were after Billy Bones' chest the was now in the trusted hands of one James Hawkins Delbert was looking for the nearest escape route that would keep them alive when the pirates broke into the upper part of the Benbow Inn when he yelled for everyone to jump the three of them landed in his carriage which was being pulled by his trusted pet companion they drove into the night to his place which they would be safe there for now seeing how no one knew where he lived. Once Delbert's faithful stead was safely inside the stable, Delbert ushered both Sarah, and Jim inside of his house of the night. Once the trio was settled safely Jim decided to see what all the hassle was about so popped open the chest that Billy Bones had given him, inside he saw a golden sphere, he gently cupped the sphere within his hands, and took it from the old wooden chest as he did so his fingers gently brushed across the smooth surface of the golden sphere which caused it to pop open this sudden action caused Jim to be knocked unconscious a half hour later Jim re gained his Consciousness

"Jim?" Sarah asked clearly concerned for her son, he groaned as he pushed himself up slowly from the floor

"What the hell did that thing do?" Jim asked as he looked a few feet from where he lay, and saw what looked like a fish tail, but it was actually a dress, and what looked like fins was actually a pair of stockings, a soft moan came from the being.

Being curious Jim walked over to the being, and knelt down suddenly the being pushed itself up into a sitting position "What are you?" Jim asked

"Human of course" I replied as I tried to move my legs

"How'd you end up here?" He looked towards the neon green sphere then back to me

"I honestly don't know one second I'm walking down the stairs, and the next I'm waking up on someone's floor"

"Oh" Was all Jim said as I looked past him towards the neon green light, and shivered Jim noticed this. The neon green light seemed to bring back those childhood nightmares he sighed scenting something was wrong " So where on Montressor are you from?" I looked up at him right than I slowly went to stand up, I walked over to the floating sphere that was surrounded by the neon green light. I noticed that it was a galaxy a very large galaxy I saw the planet Montressor, and noticed it was nowhere near Earth it was like in another galaxy all together. I touched the planets in this galaxy until I found the planet I was looking for I tapped the bluish green planet until it enlarged

"I'm not from Montressor, but from this planet here" Jim noticed that his home planet was millions of eons away from the current planet I was pointing to" Its called Earth"

"Earth as I've seen its not even close to our planet" I heard a male voice say I looked over my left shoulder towards the voice standing there was a dog like creature

"You poor dear you must be tired" The woman said "I'm Sarah Hawkins, and you've already met my son Jim"

"What's your name?" Jim asked me

"Its Nicola" I replied suddenly there was a growl followed by a barking Sarah, and Jim gasped when I let out a scream once I saw a dog "Pooka"

"You know this creature?" Sarah asked me now curious

"Oh yes we grew up together" I told her

"I see" Pooka licked my face I giggled as I hugged him, and scratched his ears . . . .

Meanwhile back in Russia:

Nicola's parents were very worried about their daughter its not how they wanted her to celebrate her sweet sixteenth, and little did they know that she was on a far off planet called Montressor with a seventeen year old man named Jim Hawkins so thanks to a little thing called fate it had stepped in and lent a hand

Marie could see that Anya was blaming herself for what happened to her daughter

"Its not your fault Anya" Marie told her

"I just feel like it is some times" Anya told her grandmother

"Well its not Nicola getting hurt's nobody's fault we just have to make sure it does happen again"

Back on Montressor"

"Jim why don't you show Nicola the spare bedroom I'm sure after the event that just happened she's tired" Sarah said

Jim just shrugged his shoulders, and sighed

"C'mon" He said I was about to follow Jim upstairs when Delbert stopped me

"How old are you Nicola?" He asked

"I just turned sixteen this morning" I said to the dog like creature, Delbert seemed to smile at Sarah

"What are you scamming Delbert?" She asked him

"She should at least have a small party Sarah its not every day a young woman turns sweet sixteen"

"In the morning" Sarah told him I sighed, and grabbed the hem of my golden dress bringing up to my knees that way I wouldn't trip on it going up the stairs this time " Goodnight Jim, Goodnight Nicola"

"Good night Mom" Jim said to her

" Good night Mrs. Hawkins, night um Mr. Delbert" I said as Pooka run past Jim, and up to the top of the stair well Jim waited until I was in front of him just in case something happened like if I tripped, or fell down the stairs. Once we were both on the top of the stair well he showed me the guest bed room

" Now over to the right across from mine will be the room that you'll be staying in" Jim told me; he looked at me with deep breath catching ocean cobalt eyes, I nodded, and slightly yawned as I walked over towards the bedroom that Jim told me about, I pushed open the heavy wooden door, and walked inside, Pooka jr followed.

"Good night Nicola" I heard Jim say just before I closed the bed room door

" Same too you Jim" Once inside I yawned, and picked Pooka jr up, and carried him to the bed

"You seemed stressed mistress" I heard a small voice say I titled my two tone red head to the side at Pooka jr

"Wait did you just?" I asked

"Nicola?" Jim asked me

"I'm fine Jim "I lied how could I tell some one I just met that my dog just talked?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright well good night"

Night Jim" I said to him, and looked at Pooka jr then went to sleep


	4. Living In A Strange World

I had a hard time believing that my dog; Pooka jr had just spoke he never did that when we were in Russia, which was back on Earth. So I wondered why he would suddenly start now _' Maybe on this planet all the animals talk?"_ I thought to myself, but than shook my two toned red head Pooka jr jumped upon the bed, and looked up at me

" Mistress?" He asked me he tilted his head to the side just a bit

"Wait so how long have you been able to talk?" I asked still a bit shocked

"I've always been able to talk, but humans like yourself can't understand us until just now" He told me being honest

"I never thought that it was possible I guess being on Montressor I'll learn to expect strange things from now on" I sighed as I looked outside of my window, and swore I saw flying ship '_Holy mother of pearl since when do ships fly? I know for sure that ships do not fly they sail on water in the ocean!"_ I thought to myself again as I continued to be amazed be the sights in front of me. I had to admit though the night sky over here on Montressor was more breath taking then back on Planet Earth it would seem that you could see everything so very clearly here than back home.

Jim's P.O.V.

I lay there in my bed listening to the ships sail by as I tried to get a good night sleep, but that didn't seem to come, than I found myself thinking about that girl; Nicola she seemed like a strange girl. I mean what kind of person ugh I to be honest I really don't know where to start, but one thing I noticed was that Delbert, and mom seemed to take a liking to her, and another thing she's seems different I'm not sure right now if that's a good thing, or a bad thing at the second for her. I yawned, and what was with that dog? I don't think that I've seen on here before now although from what I noticed she seems scared I can't blame her being this far from your family would be terrifying sighing I sat up, and got up from my bed I was quite sure what I was going to do next I wanted to talk, but she was problay already sleeping, but it was worth a try any ways so I walked out of my current bedroom, and across the hall I knocked upon the door lightly just in case she was sleeping

"Nicola?" I said at first I didn't hear anything so I assumed she was already asleep

"Hmm" I heard a sleepy voice coming from behind the bedroom door

"Never mind sorry to have woken you up" I told her

"That's alright I can't sleep anyways Jim" She admitted to me I heard the door open standing there now stood a two toned red head sixteen year old young woman, I noticed her red hair was now down, and she was still in that same golden dress that she had shown up in earlier, she rubbed her dark grey eyes " What's up?" She asked me

"Did you want to take a walk while we talk since neither of us can sleep?" I asked her

"Uh sure" She blinked, and put up her two toned red hair up into a ponytail before we walked down the stairwell. I noticed Delbert, and my mother were still up, and chatting about stuff 'Shit' I muttered under my breath, Nicola looked at me

"What's wrong?" She asked

" We can't go walking" I told her

"Oh well I guess its back to a sleepless night" She said yawning "Good night Jim" She said I couldn't believe she was giving up so early

"Yeah night Nicola" I said back to her as I watched her walk back towards her door, open it, and walk in the bedroom. Once I heard her door shut I sighed, and returned back towards my own room for a sleepless night little did I know was that Nicola had other plans once she was inside her room she walked to the window, and pulled it open, and climbed up onto the roof to get a better view, in the progress of doing so her golden dress managed to get torn.

End of P.O.V.

I noticed as climbed onto the roof that my golden dress was getting torn, and groaned

'Damned it Mother worked so hard on getting me this dress, and now its getting ripped, I was a bout to tear the hem of the dress off when I lost my balance, and went rolling off the roof, I screamed

"Mistress!" I heard Pooka jr yell

"Get Jim or someone please" I told him Pooka jr barked, and went to Jim's bedroom door, and began to scratch at the door to wake him up, Jim heard the noise, opening his bedroom door, he saw my dog, and looked down

"What is it boy?" Jim asked Pooka jr, Pooka jr barked than ran into my room, with Jim following him, Jim looked around when he didn't see me in the room, he climbed upon the roof, and noticed I was hanging on to a guardrail he quickly climbed up

"Grab my hand!" Jim told me I looked up

"I don't know if I can" I said back to him I let go of the rail with my left hand, as I tried to reach out for Jim's hand, I felt my grip quickly loosen from the rail, Jim leaned out further, and managed to grab my left hand just than the guard rail broke luckily Jim had pulled the both of us to safety as we watched the guard rail fall off of Delbert's house

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Me? All I was doing was looking up at the flying ships sailing by, and the night sky!"

"Jim, Nicola are you two alright?" I heard Sarah ask I sighed as I pushed my self up from my place beside Jim, and quickly walked down from the roof, and jumped down into the room, Sarah noticed my dress was torn, and dirty I also had a few cuts, and bruises forming.

"Oh dear what happened?"

"All I wanted to do was watch the night sky from the roof, I slipped, and Jim saved me from a mere death" I told her in all honesty Jim came in after me

"Well I'm just glad that you two are alive" Sarah told me just before she left to get something to clean up the wounds

"Looks like someone like you is always in need of being saved" Jim said I sighed now sitting down upon the bed

"I do not, and I didn't ask for you to save me Jim

"Than explain something to me"

What Jim?"

Why do you go looking for trouble, and end up needed to be saved in the end?"

Honestly?"

"Yes?"

"It runs in my family, it all stared when my mother was a child of around 8 years old they were throwing a party in honor of something I don't seem to remember, but the party was crashed by some guy named Rasputin he was pissed at my grandfather over something that he cursed the entire family all but two members my mother, and great-grandmother. My mother, and she managed to escape, but sadly my mother lost her memory of who she was, and Rasputin had thought that both my mother, and great-grandmother had died so the curse was complete, or so he thought his minion found my mother ten years later when she met up with my father. Once Rasputin came to realize that she was alive he became obsessed on wanting on end her life so that the curse on my family's name would be complete so eventually my mother found her true identity with the help of my father, and would have died if not for my father risking his life to save her, afterwards she killed Rasputin, so yeah trouble, and chaos have a tendency to follow me around " Jim looked a bit taken back at what I had told him

"Sorry to hear that"

"Don't be its not your fault" I admitted as I continued to look at the night sky I assumed it was around 1 in the morning by the time we stopped talking

"I want to take you somewhere" He looked over at me

"Alright" I sighed as we walked from my current bedroom, and quietly down the stairs of Delbert's house Jim lead the way outside seeing how I knew nothing about my current surroundings

"So where on Earth are you from?" He suddenly asked me

"Russia" _'How in the hell was I suppose to tell him I was a princess I'd hating lying because it just wasn't the type of person I was'_ I thought to myself '_Damn it all why did things have to be so complex? I suppose I could let it slip in, and wait to see his reaction' _Again this was bothering me, but I did need to be honest to him I sighed I'd have to tell him sooner, or later Jim noticed I was a bit upset

"Nicola?" I heard Jim ask

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" I sighed

"Well you know how I showed up in that golden ball gown earlier?"

"Yeah why?" I found myself sighing twice, and hung my two toned red head

"Its just well" I bit my bottom lip '_Damn this is harder than I thought it would'_ I thought to myself before speaking again "My mother is the Grand Duchess of Russia_"_ He looked at me a strange look

"What are you getting at Nicola?"

"Oh just forget it I can't even seem to tell you the truth right now"

"The truth about what?"

"About me, Jim"

"Nicola?"

"What Jim?" I asked him he noticed that I was angry with myself over something I just couldn't seem to do right now

"If it helps I won't think of you any less, and maybe when your ready you can tell me alright?"

"I guess" After trying to tell him Jim, and I ended up back at the Benbow Inn where he lived, we continued towards the Inn after moving a few things from the ruble he managed to find what he was looking for once he tweeted it up I heard a low hum as if something was coming to life

"So?" He held up a board

"What in the world is that?" I noticed a piece of what looked like a metal board it reminded me of a surf's board He just smirked, I rolled my grey eyes

"This is what you could call a solar surfer

"Why would you want to surf the solar's for?" He just chuckled

"No it's a solar surf board its for surfing the wind, and such how do you get around Russia?"

"Normally cars, or horse, and buggy sometimes, and of course for families of royalty you have a carriage that is usually pulled by horses"

" I see" I laughed I could tell Jim was now very confused

"What's so funny?" He asked a bit angered

"You look cute when you're confused Jim" He than raised a brow looking directly at me

"And you are a very interesting person Nicola"

"So I'm betting you could surf the entire Milky Way on such a board like yours" He nodded

"What you said about a royal"

"What about them?"

"Well how'd you know about what type of transportation they use? I mean that would only mean either two things either you have a vest knowledge of them, or you're a royal yourself" I shrugged a small smirk crossed my face

"So tell me something Jim if I told you I was a princess what would you say?" I asked him in all honesty

"I'd say you were crazy, but than again didn't you say your mother was a Grand Duchess or something?" I nodded

"Yes she is"

"And your father?"

"Well from I was told is that he started off as a kitchen boy as a child, than he was a man of mystery I really don't know much about my father because he doesn't enjoy talking about his past"

"I see so let me get this straight you are a princess from Russia"

"Yes"

"What I just don't get is how a princess ended up here on Montressor"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I have one word for you thou"

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Fate"

"So than hanging with me princess is bad for your health" I looked over at Jim as he fixed up as solar surf board

"Oh? How so?" I asked him

"Because I'm trouble before you showed up I was on my way towards the Juvy Hall"

"I see, but I highly doubt hanging with you Hawkins will be bad for my health"

"So you say now, but just you wait I'm a bad influence"

"So you say Jim" We walked down to what now looked like a path towards a boating dock

"By the time you do end up going home some how you will be a rebel without a cause" I giggled

"You mean like you?"

"Ya my point exactly"

"I hate to burst your bubble Jim, but every teenager is rebellious"

"Why are you being so happy about this? I mean a girl like you should be scared, or freaking out by now, but you're enjoying this"

" I happen to enjoy a change of scenery every now, and than. And what's to be scared over?" Jim shook his dark brown head as he tried to figure me out

"I don't get you"

"Then stop trying to figure me out so tell me about Montressor"

"What do you want to know?"

"I dunno"

"Well its about I'd say at least 30 years away from Earth or so"

"So some where along the lines Montressor is like Earth's twin planet, but polar opposite or something like that"

"Beats me Nicola, but what I don't get from your planet is how ships can float, and not fly" I giggled

"Because that's the way they are made planes fly, ships float"

"Bet ya never seen a sunrise"

"I have so"

"Not like this" Jim had me convinced about seeing a sunrise here on Montressor

"Fine so I have yet to see a Montressor sunrise big deal" He smirked an idea suddenly coming to him

"C'mon I'll show you what a Montressor sunrise is like" I sighed, shaking my two toned red head

"Alright, but just this once" I begun to walk down the path that lead to what looked like a boating dock

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me I pointed towards the boating dock

"Over there towards the dock" He shook his dark brown head

"You can't see a Montressor sunrise from the docks"

"And why can't I hmm?" I said as I continued down towards the boating dock, but what I didn't know was that Jim had other plans on how he wanted me to see a Montressor sunrise once I was about ten, or fifteen feet away from the young mechanic when I felt a slight breeze next to me, and a strong arm around my waist I nearly screamed when I noticed I was off the ground

"Hey take it easy" I heard a familiar voice say I titled my red head up a bit, and saw Jim looking down at me

"What the hell are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, and why would I want to do that?"

"Hell if I know Jim" I noticed that we were now hovering above the ground I had been just standing it seem to be at least five to feet up from the ground once I had managed to calm down a bit; Jim opened the sail to the solar surfer

"Brace yourself"

"On what? If you haven't noticed there's nothing to hold on to here" He chuckled but didn't say a word, I sighed, and than looked around after noticing that I was calm enough, Jim took off with the wind giving him a slight upper hand one would say. Once the solar surf started up I was slammed backwards into Jim

"Easy there" He helped me up to my feet as he sailed the board after a while I yawned, looking up toward the night sky from all time I looked at the sky at night I could tell it was around 3 in the morning "C'mon here"

"For what?"

"I want you to help me" I looked up at him '_Why would a mechanic like Jim need help for?'_ I thought to myself

"With what?" I asked

"You'll see" I walked slowly over to him seeing how we weren't that far apart he lowered his arm, and allowed me under it "Now take the handle" I titled my head still confused as he slowly took his right hand off the handle of the solar surfer "If you don't take the handle we'll crash" My grey eyes went wide

"Like hell" I swore as I grabbed the handle of the surfer Jim chuckled "That wasn't funny trying to get us killed!" My soft voice was now loud

"Course not seeing how you'll be here for a while just thought you should learn how to control one of these" I snarled

"Well next time say so!" After what seemed like an hour or so I was now sailing the solar board, Jim I noticed never left my side in fact he was actually helping me "So where are we going exactly?"

"Over there by the rock formation the sun rises at 6 which give us about 3 more hours" I nodded, and sailed the surfer over to the large rock formation which to me was pretty hard with the wind getting to be a royal pain, but than Jim took over the steering, and managed to get us to the rock formation. He managed to land the solar board perfectly , and jumped down from the board "Need help?" He asked me I shook my head no, and went to get down when I tripped over the hem of my golden dress, and went over the side, and crashed right into Jim I had thought he'd move out of the way, but apparently not he just stood a few inches from me, and had caught me once I fell from the surfer "Are you alright Nicola?" He asked me as he braced me in his arms.

"Yea I think" He dug around his back pocket in search of a pocket knife, he flipped it open

"Here sit down while I fix your dress" I looked up at him as he helped me towards the solar surfer, I sat down, he reached for the hem of my golden dress, and cut it to my knees "That should be better now" I looked down my at the dress which was now up to my knees

"Thank you"

"Now lets get going"

"Where to?" I asked now confused Jim pointed to the top of the rock formation "You're kidding right?" I sighed as I stood up from the solar surfer, and begun to walk over the rock formation, and went to place on left hand on the middle of the rock formation, once I found my footing I climbed the formation _'He's crazy, and what's wrong with wanting to see a _Montressor sunrise on a boating dock?' I thought to myself as I continued to climb the rock formation I managed to get half way up before I lost my footing '_Damn it all'_ I muttered as I tightened my grip on a large rock that was sticking out from the formation itself

"Just take it easy" Jim said to me as he climbed up after me my guess was so I wouldn't fall backwards I managed to get to the top of the rock formation before I let myself fall against the coolness of the smooth surface after I had managed to get safely to the top Jim looked down at me I let out a sign of relief when my breathing came back to normal

"Take a picture it tends to last longer" I told Jim he cocked a brow at me I giggled

"A what?"

"Don't tell me you never heard of a picture it captures moments of people's lives"

"Okay" I just shook my two toned red head as we than talked about our differences, and such things After a while apparently I had fallen sleep during our conversation it had be about two hours after that when I felt a light shake I groaned waking up

"What?" I asked as I could now feel the sudden warmth of something

"Just thought I'd wake you so you don't miss the sunrise" Jim told me

"Oh, well thanks" At that moment I could now see why he wanted to sit up on the rock formation to see the sunrise I began to see the darkened sky lighten up and the colors began to show in swirls like a whirlpool "Whoa what a sight" He chuckled

"Told ya" I rolled my grey eyes as I continued to look at the Montressor sunrise the sight of the sunrise was beyond words that I couldn't even image putting words to describe just how gorgeous it was. I mean you would have to see it in order to believe it put it that way

"So that's a Montressor sunrise?" Jim nodded

"So whatcha think?" He asked me

"Its beyond words Jim I couldn't even paint a picture that would describe just how epically gorgeous the sight is"

"I take it not even one Earth sunrise could compare?" I giggled

"No not even a thousand sunrises of Earth could ever compare to a Montressor sunrise" We spent half the next few hours talking about the sunrise, along with other things before he decided to head back

"We better head back to Delbert's"

"I guess so I'd hate to make your mother angry"

"Yea" We then climbed down from the rock formation, and headed back to Delbert's place

"I ever head back, and somehow you manage to come to Earth I'll have to show you around" He looked over at me

"Really?"

"Yea I mean nothing compares to a Montressor sunrise, but there's this huge boat I'd like to show you sometime"

"Alright sounds good to me" For rest of the ride to Delbert's we just chatted, and laughed about random things . Once we got back, Jim again landed the solar board with ease, and helped me down from it so I wouldn't trip like the last time . . .That was when we both heard Delbert yelling

"I found them Sarah!" Jim looked at me than back to Delbert as his mother came running from the house

"Thank God you two are alright"

"Mom we're fine" Jim told his mother after she calmed down that we went to see the sunrise

"Oh well in that case I'm glad you two are fine, and safe" She told the two of us "Now let's get you two inside, and get warm by the fire before you two catch a cold" Jim groaned, but followed his mother inside, I followed them inside as well. Once inside Jim showed me around Delbert's place before the two of us sat down next to the fire place which was currently going.

"So Nicola I heard you saw you're self a Montressor sunrise" Delbert said to me

"Yes"

"Tell me what did you think?"

"Nothing comes close to comparing to such a gorgeous site"

"Hmm I see not even the sunrises on your planet?"

"No"

"Very well than" I looked at him

"Are you some sort of doctor or something?" I asked him

"Ah why yes I have studied the many life forms of many different planets"

"I see" Just than Pooka jr came running down the stairs barking, I giggled he saw me, and Jim, and ran up to us "Pooka!" He jumped upon Jim's lap, and begun to lick his face

"What on Montressor is that creature?" I heard Delbert ask

"He's a dog" Jim said now laughing as he pet Pooka jr

"I say a dog you say?" I nodded a yes to reply "And he's from your planet?"

"Of course they have many animals there"

"I see"

"Nicola would you care for some breakfast?" Sarah asked me

"Sure I guess" After Pooka jr jumped down the four of us went into the kitchen, and ate the morning meal after the meal I thanked Sarah, and helped with the dishes.

Once they were all done I washed my hands and went outside, to see the now rising sun above the horizon

"Beautiful sight" Jim said I jumped a bit he chuckled

"Yea sure is" The two of us spend most the morning watching the sunrise that was until Jim showed me the golden sphere that brought me to Montressor. He let me hold the sphere "I don't get it"

"Yeah once I opened it I was out for a while than when I awoke you were lying a few feet from me"

"But how? There has to be some kinda of explanation on how I got from Russia to the Benbow Inn"

"I would assume there is one somewhere within the sphere"

"You mean as in a teleportor?"

"Yea sounds about right I guess"

"But I just don't get it why us?" I asked Jim shrugged

"Maybe it's like you said the other day its like fate or something like maybe somehow we are suppose to help each other"

" Maybe"

"Its possible to be written in the stars" Delbert suddenly said Jim, and I laughed

"Are you serious?" We both asked him

"Anything is possible when the fates have their way" I rolled my grey eyes still laughing Little did Jim, and I know that it was in fact fate that brought us together on that day of my sweet sixteenth, and that fate would be stepping in more often then we would ever know . . . .


End file.
